


Eye Opening

by Supernaturalffxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Meetings, Werewolf Gladiolus, werewolf!Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalffxv/pseuds/Supernaturalffxv
Summary: How Gladiolus met female reader.





	Eye Opening

Gladio was in Lestallum with Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto when it happened. Gladio was talking with the boys while they ate lunch outside a café when suddenly he smelt something so heavenly he stopped mid sentence to start sniffing and looking around him in frantic motions.

“Hey big guy are you alright?” Prompto asked as he and Noctis shared a look of concern.

Gladio made a shushing motion in response to Prompto’s question, slowly getting up from his chair to continue sniffing, scanning the crowd for any hints to what that smell might be, he saw her.

She was wearing an adorable knee length sundress with floral patterns that made her (s/c) skin vibrant, her beautiful (h/c) (h/l) flowing in the hot summer breeze. With her back towards him, Gladio couldn’t see her face, making him curious and begin to walk towards her figure.

“Where is Gladio going?” Ignis asked, finally looking up from the news paper he was reading. The only response he got in return was two shrugs and confused faces from Prompto and Noctis, Ignis sighed before suggesting they get up and follow him.

As Gladio got closer to his goddess, he realized she was in front of a flower cart.

I gotta ask her out, Gladio thought as he came closer to her, he came to stand next to her by the flower cart and after a quick glance to the woman next to him he froze in his spot as he saw how beautiful she was.

Whoa, was all Gladio could think as he took in her big doll (e/c) eyes and her perfect feminine features and the little bouquet she was holding seemed to make her look like an angel. What Gladio was not prepared for was when she turned to face him.

Whoa , (Y/n) thought when she saw the hunk of a man, who was staring at her, stood next to her. (Y/n) could feel her face heat up as she made eye contact with this handsome stranger.

For Gladio he was struggling between talking to her or running away. With him being this close to her, her scent was ten times stronger and so much sweeter.

Say something you idiot or she’ll think you’re a creep and run away, you’ll never see her again- “Hello?”

Gladio’s inner thoughts were interrupted by a voice sweeter than honey, looking down at the woman who barely reached his chest, his whole body tensed up and he could feel the sweat going down his neck. How Gladio became a sweaty stressed out mess in front of an innocent girl was beyond him.

“Whoa is Gladio actually panicking?” Noctis asked as the three watched their friend from behind a wall.

“HA! This is a sight of a life time” Prompto said as he zoomed in on Gladio’s face before moving his camera down to see what Gladio was looking at.

“Uh guys I think I know why Gladio is freaking out..” Prompto said as he moved his head out of the way so Ignis and Noctis could see the screen.

“It’d seem like our dear Gladio is having girl troubles” Ignis said as he wiped his glasses with his handkerchief before looking up to see that, Gladio, was indeed having troubles.

“Gladio? Having Girl problems? That’s unheard of!” Noctis exclaimed as he looked at the screen of the camera once more to confirm his thoughts.

“My guess is that Gladio has a weakspot for this particular lady” Ignis explained as he turned his back. “Come now, we must give them some privacy” Ignis yelled over his shoulder while walking back to the café.

“Um… Hey” Gladio said awkwardly, trying his best not to get on one knee and purpose to this woman he barely knows.

“I’m (y/n) who might you be?” (Y/n) asked, trying her best not to blush any more than she already is.

“I’m G-Gladiolus Amicitia, nice to meet you, (y/n)” Gladio introduced himself silently scolding himself for stuttering, he was taken out of his thoughts once again by (Y/n), only this time she was giggling.

Waving her hand back and forth in a wild gesture, she calmed down her giggle fit before explaining.

“Sorry! Sorry, It’s just I happened to be buying a bouquet of Gladioli. Not that I’m making fun of your name or anything I just thought it was.. cute…” (y/n) replied, her voice trailing off near the end.

Six, shes so cute Gladio thought with a heart melting smile on his face.

“It’s alright, I find it cute that you think that way-” Gladio caught himself and started to blush and cough while scratching the back of his neck and looking away shyly.

Not knowing how to respond to him, (Y/n) looked down at her flowers before picking one out and giving it to him, making sure to make eye contact she smiled and opened her mouth to reply.

“Here you can have this as a reminder of me!” (Y/n) said before growing ten more shades of red, watching as Gladio slowly picked up the flower before smiling. As Gladio took the flower from her their hands made contact for a brief moment, sending shocks through (Y/n) and Gladio, Gladio took a deep inhale and her wonderful scent hit his nostrils sending even more shocks through him. 

“Thanks darling, can I ask for your number?” Gladio asked as he tucked the sweet smelling flower into the breast pocket of his leather jacket, watching as she took out a piece of paper from out of her bag, asking if the flower vender has a pen she can use.

After (Y/n) and Gladio exchanged numbers, (Y/n) got on her tippy toes and planted a quick but sweet kiss to Gladio’s cheek, catching Gladio by surprise and making him blush once more as he watches her walk into the crowd.

Gladio bit his lip as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand, rubbing the heart she put at the end of her name with his finger.

Bonus ending:

Gladio jogged back to the café quickly coming up with an excuse;

“Hey guys sorry I took so long, I smelt something nice down the road, turned out it was just a cup noodle truck!” Gladio explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, grinning like a goof.

The boys shared a knowing look, none of them questioned about the little flower peeking out of his leather jacket pocket. Prompto smirked looking down at his lap where his camera laid, on the camera screen was a photo of Gladio receiving a kiss on his cheek from the pretty lady they saw before they left.

I’ll show them this when they get married

Prompto thought as he tucked his camera away.


End file.
